Frantic 3
is a scrolling shooter game of the "bullet hell" kind. It was made by Polymer Rabbit, who also created Frantic and Frantic 2. After the game got an impossible badge, "Insurance Discount Qualifier", its popularity got a boost. __TOC__ Gameplay Rules The game works like most bullet hells known on Kongregate. You need to control the ship by mouse or keyboard, and mustn't die. Sometimes, you need to beat a mini-boss or boss to progress onto the next levels and areas. Gameplay Starting off First, you need to choose your ship. There are 5 great ships that you can choose from, so choose wisely. You can't change your ship afterwards. Second, you need to choose 2 from 5 modifiers. These are: Casual, Iron Mode, Frenzy, Kamikaze, and No Modifier. Casual: Bullets move slower, ships are weaker. Great for relaxing. Iron Mode: Normal enemies have 2x, bosses have 3x their normal health. Frenzy: Ships, bullet patterns and bullets move slightly faster. Kamikaze: You have 1 life. 'Nuff said. No Modifier: Just your normal game, nothing unusual. You can't change your decision here either, so think before you choose one. The Action After you have done all of the above, you may go straight into the action. You're a lone ship, fighting against an entire armada of bullet retribution. Slowly, you upgrade into an unstoppable decimator, right until a boss stops you. The core of the game, which makes it what it is, is the amount of bullets that come at you. In the early stages, there are less bullets, but as you progress, you get to the point when there are several hundreds of bullets coming at you. On the bright side, if you beat the boss then, the bullets turn into coins, giving you lots of money. The second most important thing in the game is Secondary Fire. They increase the number of bullets you shoot by double, triple or even more. This depends on your weapons. This also activates some accessories, and affected by some more. Last but not least, there's the boss at the end of each area. Each is hard in its own way, and each one shoots a hellishly large amount of bullets. They consist of 3 phases, each with different bullet patterns. Bosses require a good setup, familiarity with the patterns and great skills. The Rest Now that you got some money, you should go to the shop. There, you can buy various weapons and accessories you might want. All of them are easy to use, but you need to spend some time with them to know how to use them perfectly. Weapons are your way of dealing damage to the baddies. They're affected by accessories and Secondary Fire, mostly for the better. Accessories are the bonus gadgets and thingies you can buy and grow the difference between you and the enemy. There are numerous gadgets, from time-slowing to increasing damage and gaining health and Energy (needed for Secondary Fire). Each can be bought multiple times for added effect. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/polymerrabbit/frantic-3 |descrip = Destroy 500 enemies }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/polymerrabbit/frantic-3 |descrip = Complete 15 stages }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/polymerrabbit/frantic-3 |descrip = Complete all 30 stages without taking any damage }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges